4 Times That Clint Did Something Weird 1 Time When It Wasn't Just Him
by PotterAvenge-X Kane
Summary: A 4 1 story. Rated T for mild language, and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Here's a new fic! Enjoy!**

* * *

The call to assemble came while he was in the shower. Of course. Clint flipped the water off, and threw himself out of the shower. "J, tell them I'll make it there myself!"

" **Yes, Agent Barton"** , Jarvis assured. Clint threw on his underarmor and ran to the panel by his bedside, pressing it and revealing his better-than-kevlar suit made by Stark, his armguards, his bow, and his quiver. He throws on his gear and runs to the elevator.

"Jarvis! Activate Avengers protocol!" he yells, as he throws himself through the doors. The elevator drops to the bottom floor, slowing right before it hits the bottom.

"Thanks, J!" The archer runs out the front doors, leaping onto his motorcycle, tearing down the street. A group of leftover Chitauri soldiers that had somehow stayed off of SHIELD's radar had gathered in a group of about a hundred, and were attacking civilians.

As the archer turned the corner and started down a hill that led to the main battle, a blast came in his direction, and he leaned back, away from the handlebars, putting his weight on his feet and balancing on the back wheel as the front of his bike was sliced clean off and went skittering off to the side of the street.

"Barton, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Rogers' voice came through the comm link, as Barton unicycled his way down the hill.

"What the hell do you _think_ I'm doing, Steve?" he replied, agitated, as he rolled his way into battle, shooting Chitauri as he went.

"Friend Barton, that mode of transport does not seem fit for battle" Thor boomed, looking confused as he summoned Mjolnir

"That's because it _**isn't,**_ Thor!"

"Am I the only one who didn't know that Birdbrain can ride a unicycle?"

"SHUT UP, STARK!"

"Are you serious? He grew up in the circus, Stark. Of course he can ride a unicycle." Natasha responded

"Wait, how do you know that?" Tony questioned

"It was the only thing that kept us alive in Budapest. Well… that and the elephant." The widow responded thoughtfully

Clint leaped off of the remains of his motorcycle and quickly scaled a three story building, making his way towards a higher vantage point. The battle continued as usual, and they came out victorious. By the time that they had gotten back, everyone had already forgotten about Barton's dramatic entrance.

Or so he thought.

* * *

 **Time 1, The Unicycle**

 **A/n Hope you liked?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n I am fairly certain that everyone will recognize this chapter. Based off of a Tumblr prompt**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Reviewers: Qweb (That's the idea ;) ), and Anna(Guest) (Thanks for the idea! I'll get on that ;) )**

 **Followers: Kihara01, TolkienFan07, Lena8993, grishma239, Occea and Tai G**

 **Favoriters: Kihara01, and Tai G**

* * *

" **Rise and shine, Avengers! Mandatory team-building activity in training gymnasium B at 0700 sharp! Be there, or be squuuuaaare!"** Clint woke with a start, falling off his bed, and staring up at the speakers blaring out the voice of one very annoying Billionaire. He sighed and got up, getting dressed and glancing at the mirror. His hair was a mess, and he looked like he'd only gotten 3 hours of sleep over the last 5 days. (he had). He quickly suited up and headed out to the elevator. Banner was already in it when it stopped at his floor, hair tousled.

"Bruce?"

"Yeah, Clint?"

"Your shirt's on backwards."

Bruce blushed, and looked down, sighing when he spotted the tag. Clint chuckled, and when the doctor pulled his arms in, Clint turned Bruce's shirt around for him. Clint would have to show the footage to Stark later - he was sure that that was the reddest that Banner had ever been.

The elevator finally came out at Gym B, and they walked out, preparing for their intense training schedule.

* * *

"Dodgeball?" Natasha asked incredulously

"Yes. Dodgeball. Bruce will ref, Tony and I will be team captains, and all powers are restricted, aside of course for my and Natasha's supersoldier serum. Let's pick teams. Tony, you get Natasha - a supersoldier on each team"

Thor was in Asgard, so it was Tony and Natasha versus Steve and Clint.

The battle was ferocious. Clint and Natasha were almost impossible to hit - they were so agile that they could dodge anything coming at them, and were generally going at each other. Steve's reflexes were fast enough that he could dodge every ball that Tony threw at him, and for whatever reason, Tony had lasted twenty minutes into the competition. There were dodgeballs flying everywhere, the assassins were moving faster than should be humanly possible, and there wasn't a single quiet moment. Until Clint threw a ball, and it actually hit Natasha. Right in the face. Everyone stopped moving, and everything went quiet. Nobody moved, until Tasha took a single step forwards. Clint ran for his life, scrambling up the wall and hiding in the rafters.

* * *

 _The next day_

"Clint, come down and have something to eat. No, I am not putting your meal into that bucket and pulley system."

"But Bruce! You want me to eat, don't you?!"

"She's _gone_ Clint! She's on a mission in Taiwan, she's halfway around the world by now!"

"NO SHE'S NOT! SHE'S JUST WAITING"

* * *

 **A/n soooo? Like my interpretation?**


	3. Chapter 3

***pokes head over top of computer* ...Hi? *ducks back down to avoid barrage of rotten fruits and vegetables***

 **So, Hi. This is awkward. I actually have a reason for not updating, as we've been doing house reno's, and I forgot to update, and then I went to update and realised that I hadn't written chapter three. I'M SORRY TO ANYONE WHO IS ACTUALLY STILL READING THIS**

 **Thank you to:**

 **Reviewers: apez007, GuardianGirl24**

 **Followers: jeepchick89, xXchristabellex, AceOfAngel, GuardianGirl24, and SOLANGELO4EVER**

 **Favoriters: jeepchick89, and GuardianGirl24**

 **Now, on with the story.**

* * *

It was 4 in the morning on the first of April, and deep within Avengers tower, the resident genius was busy putting the finishing details on a superglue bomb that would explode on contact once armed. He had locked down the lab once the clock struck midnight, boarded up the windows, and taken every security measure he could to make sure that he could finish creating the pranks. As Tony put The Black Widow's favourite gun on the 'paint pedestal' as he called it, JARVIS spoke up quietly " **Sir, I'm afraid there is a problem with the painting mechanism, it seems to be malfunctioning."**

Tony huffed in frustration "I don't have time to fix it if I want to finish the rest J, just use it anyways"

" **But Sir-"**

"Jarvis!"

" **..."** The AI did not respond, but the cans of hot pink spray paint lowered from the ceiling, finally coming to rest on either side of the pedestal.

"See J, I knew it would be fi-" Before he could finish, the engineer was cut off by a flurry of pink, directed not at the gun resting innocently on the pedestal, but Tony himself. As the cans finished emptying themselves on the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist, Tony began thinking about how he could _possibly_ have been pranked.

 _I secured the doors, the windows - Hell, I'm in the lab! All of the walls are thick enough to keep the Hulk himself in!_

As the billionaire pondered his dilemma, he heard muffled laughter echoing throughout the air vents above him.

 _Who the hell would be in the air vents? Thor's too big, as is Steve. Bruce isn't like that, Natasha would have been less subtle-_ Realization dawning on his face, he ran out of the lab and down the hallway - The laughter getting louder above him, but also farther away.

* * *

Steve sat quietly, reading his book on the civil war and keeping an eye out for traps laid out by one of his teammates. He heard a very loud shout of "BARTON!" from down the hall, and glanced curiously over the top of his book - just in time to see a pink-fronted Tony bolt through the living room cursing at the... air vents? Well, at least it wasn't him this time.

* * *

 **The Third time - The Vents**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I just started school. I WILL update the last chapters on time. This is only the first part of Chapter 4, and the second part will be put up on Wednesday. Thank you for your patience.**

 **Thank you to follower KimiAshinhurst**

 **I don't own the Avengers, I don't own Nerf.**

Natasha was sitting quietly, reading a book on the strongest poisons. Of course, she already knew the best ones to use for interrogations - which caused the most pain without death, which caused the most painful death that had an antidote, etc. But she never really needed to know about poisons that caused swift death - they were unnecessary in the Red Room. So she sat, and she read, thoroughly enjoying her book. She had exactly five seconds to register the presence of someone in the doorway befores something came flying towards her and she flipped herself over the back of the chair, pulling out and loading her gun. She heard the projectile plink off of the wall, and went to check what had been shot. She found a hot pink Nerf dart lying under the chair. With a grin that makes most males cross their legs in fear and discomfort, she leapt up, although the archer was long gone by now. she hit a button on the wall, and JARVIS alerted all of the Avengers that it was a 'Code N'. The wall turned beside the button, opening up into a Nerf armory, complete with bows, handguns, rifles, and her personal favorite, a N-Strike Vulcan EBF-25 **(A/n I will call this the Vulcan)**. She throws on one of her vests (counts points against an Avenger) takes the Vulcan, a bandolier full of darts, and a couple of one-dart handguns before flipping into the vents and making her way towards the labs.

Tony heard the alarm go off, put on his vest, and pulled out the only thing that he could actually fire - a Nerf Ironman gauntlet. The engineer grabbed a belt full of ammo, and ran out of the lab as fast as he could.

Bruce walks up to the living room and sets himself up on a couch with the TV remote - no one will bother him, so he doesn't even bother putting on a vest. He would continue his experiments down in the lab, but it's safer to stay up here for now.

Thor doesn't understand how to use these puny Midgardian weapons work and why they cause no injury, but he throws on his vest, grabs his Nerf foam Mjolnir, and heads off to beat up his teammates.

Steve grabs his vest, a Nerf stealth-fire Capt. America Shield (he wasn't allowed to use his vibranium one, and he could use it deflect _and_ shoot darts), a bandolier of ammo, and a Zombie Strike Flip Fury. **(FF)**

Clint is silently wandering the tower with a Nerf Rebelle Agent Bow in hand, and a Raider CS-35 **(Raider)** strapped to his back.

Tony swats a button as he passes, and calls into the intercom:

"May the odds be ever in your favor!"

Let the games begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's the second part.**

 **So, to make it up to you, I updated a day early. I know. _yaaaaay_ *sigh* ****I promise I'll do my best to update on time next week. I promise. I can hear you all laughing through your devices, shaddup :( XD nah, I'm kidding. Takes more than that to wound me.**

 **Just so that you guys know, the** _ **click**_ **sound effect is the sound of the thing on top of a Nerf gun being pulled back in preparation to fire.**

 **Thank you to everyone who still is reading this, as well as:**

 **Followers: shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod**

 **Reviews: Jelsemium (Thank you! That's the idea ;) ), and shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod (Thank you so much for your support on multiple stories!)**

* * *

Tony slunk stealthily down the hallway (aka running through the hall with footsteps as loud as an elephant's), trying to stay out of the sights of any of the SHIELD agent's paths. With a slight _whoosh_ of fabric, he spun around the corner, and- _thwack_ the engineer pulled his hands up, aiming down the hallway. The lights had dimmed, so the genius couldn't see the colour of the dart in order to identify who had shot it. Silence, and then - _click, thwack_ he leaped back in surprise, the dart still hitting him in the chest. As the dart fell, the genius caught it quickly, while almost instantaneously deducing where the ammunition had struck from based on the angle. He didn't even need to see the cylinder of purple. _Click_ the sound brought Tony back to the present, and he ran for his life. _**Unless Katniss leaves his ventilation hideout, I'll have the advantage,**_ Tony thought with a grin _Crash!_ The unmistakable sound of a vent cover falling to the floor had Tony running faster than he had been before, pathetically kid-sized Ironman gauntlets nearly slipping off of his wrists as he tried to escape the archer,occasionally hearing the _twang_ of a dart bouncing off of the walls. Just as he was beginning to think that he had lost Barton, he ran into a dead end. Panicking, he checked desperately for any unlocked doors before turning around to run, stopping when he found a weapon pointed at his chest. Barton grinned evilly, and the already dim lights went out. _Click_

* * *

As Natasha passed a screen depicting the points, she saw Stark's steadily lowering, and Barton's going up. The assassin smirked at the mental image of Clint battering the genius. They would have to watch the security footage later, she mused as the lights flickered off. The female avenger was immediately on alert, night vision kicking into gear. She honed her senses patiently, finally catching the sounds of quick, quiet, sturdy, and militant footsteps. Steve. A large grin spread across her face as she silently slid against one of the walls framing the hallway that Rogers was coming down. She knew that his night vision was almost perfect with the serum, but so was hers. The spider waited patiently for poor, innocent Steve to dart into her web, before quickly shooting him in the small of the back, flipping into the air vents at the same time to avoid being hit herself. By the time that the supersoldier whipped around, gun at the ready, she was gone, although the increase in points on the television screen in the corner gave him a pretty good idea. He smiled wryly as he carefully leaned down and picked up the innocent red dart from the middle of the room. He sighed - he may not be able to fit in the vents, but with his knowledge of Natasha he could try and follow her from underneath. He sprinted quickly in the direction he had initially entered from - after all, why would he go back the way that he had come?

* * *

Bruce was incredibly enjoying the live feeds of the Nerf war, watching as the lights went out on the playable levels,watching in infrared as Natasha ran silently, having long since abandoned the vents in order to try and gain some ground as she tried to think of a plan, Steve hot on her heels. He watched Tony get repeatedly shot point blank by Clint, until the latter decided to make it more fun and let the engineer run off, the archer leaping in the vents trying to find someone more entertaining to shoot, not even noticing the red and gold dart plink off of his vest as Tony scuttled away.

But most of all, Bruce was both amused by, and sympathetic towards Thor. The poor Asgardian was wandering around in the dark helplessly, blindly running into walls, and unable to find anyone. All in all, it was a little pathetic.

* * *

Clint silently opened vent covers all over, as he bombarded Stark, Thor, Steve, and even Natasha at one point with darts. It was glorious, and exactly what he needed after a long and boring mission that had swiftly gone wrong. As he picked at his competition front he vents, he tried all kinds of things, hanging by his feet and shooting them with the bow, just opening it enough for his hands to fit out, and picking them off slowly with his gun, or his personal favourite, hiding on the refrigerator and beaning Natasha with a Thor's foam Mjolnir that the archer had stolen a moment before. Sure, she'd sworn to kill him and almost succeeded, but he hadn't lost any points, and that's what really mattered - right? Right? Right.

 _ **I've been compromised**_ the archer thought to himself with a goofy grin

* * *

 **Time number 4 - Nerf war ( Apologies to Anna(guest) I just am not getting the vibes for writing your prompt - I've tried it a few times, but I don't want to write a piece of crap. I am SO sorry for not doing better and for not telling you sooner.)**


End file.
